Mokushi Azazel
'Character First Name' Azazel 'Character Last Name' Mokushi 'IMVU Username' AzazelMokushi 'Nickname (optional)' Aza 'Age' 16 'Date of Birth' 4-12-2086 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' American 'Height' 4'10 'Weight' 115 lbs 'Blood Type' B- 'Affiliation' DWMA R'elationship Status' Seeing: Tetsuo Mokushi 'Personality' Azazel is quite a few things that set her apart from others. She is the quiet person who seems to not hang out around a group of people and seems cold hearted at times. However she just simply isn’t all that big of a people person. However, if she is around those who happen to befriend her, her partner or someone she is seeing… then she tends to come out of her shell a bit. She is quite protective of her meister, to the point she’d die for him, of course she’s quite protective of all of her friends. For her though, even if she was dating someone besides her meister… he would come first, especially since he was the only one to take her up as a partner... most others just ignored her. There are times though, that is Aza is ever by herself, in a room where no one can hear her, or our at the highest point of the school that she can get, she often sings. At the same time though, if the situation calls for it, she'll sing to increae the soul resonance (kinda like Soul did when he played Piano. Other than that she won't... unless her meister ask her too (even that takes quite a bit of bribing). 'Partner:' TetsuoMokushi 'Strengths' Strength 'Weaknesses' Agility 'Classification' Weapon Handle and top of blade are pitch black. Ribbons and cutting blade of scythe are dark maroon. 'Background Information' Even since she was 5, Aza had trained with her parents, to get herself ready for the DWMA School. Her father (Erikson) had been a meister and had always given her the important lessons till she was old enough to enter the school. He’d always taught her the importance of a weapon to their meister, while lessons with her mother (Evangaline), who was a Death Scythe had been about the same, but her mother had taught her techniques to fighting and keeping up her strength. At the age of 13, Azazel finally met someone she could call her meister. His name was Tetsuo Mokushi and they'd met during a class they had together, she wasn't sure what it was about him, but she felt as if there was some kind of connection between them and ever since then, they'd been partnered. Training along side of Tetsuo for two years, they started on low level missons, finally getting up to the collection of souls at the young age of 15, the two of them growing quite close to each other to the point that Tetsuo became her boyfriend.. By the time a year had passed, Tetsuo awas still working on helping Azazel become a Death Scythe, both of them having become quite the efficient pair together while also learning the skill Soul Resonance: Witch Hunter by luck. Having cared for her meister so much, and with his permission of course, she had her last name changed to that of his. 'Skills' Resonance: Witch Hunter 'Roleplaying Library' ((Put the history of the rp's your in here.))